tariarealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopalu
Kopalu '''is a male Shifter from Omarria, a series of very small islands. His Sea Sorcerer bloodline can be traced back to an ancient pact made betweem a dying Storm Giant Prince and a cabal of powerful Were-Sharks. ' ' Physical Appearance From a distance, Kopalu looks relatively like a short Human or muscular Halfling. However, the closer you get, the more his shark-like features become glaringly obvious. His eyes are wide set and devoid of a proper iris, only creepily large black pupils. His skin is blue-gray all along the back half of his body, transitioning to a sickly pale along his front. He has short limbs and a long torso featuring an impressive array of abs. Despite a his short stature of 5', his stocky appearance is surprisingly intimidating. His head is bald with a thick, corded neck rising up all the way to the gill-slits behind his small ears. His wide mouth is full of sharp teeth, which only adds to his commanding presence. His elongated fingers and toes have webbing up to the second knuckle. His skin always appears moist, as if he is still drying off from a recent swim. His flesh is covered in tribal tattoos, with an occasional scar or two. His most prominent ink is a Half-Moon symbol on his chest. Other examples include tribal bands of waves or lightning, a broken oar, and a harpoon. For both biological and cultural reasons, he doesn't wear much in the way of clothing. Completely topless from the waist up, he wears a pair of dark low-hanging silken fisherman's pants wrapped around his legs. Items that he carries on his travels tend to be hung from straps attached to his elaborate belt, or stored inside large pouches. TRANSFORMED During Kopalu's "shifted" state, his demeanor changes dramatically. He leans forward noticeably, and begins to walk on the balls of his feet. The webbing between his fingers and toes completely fills his hands and feet, which are now hideously bony and pointed. His already thick neck becomes massive and starts to almost swallow his skull, as a dorsal fin erupts from the top of his spine. His nose protrudes forwards, with the structure of his face twisting to keep pace. A second and third row of teeth can be seen behind the first, savagely packed together. His eyes drift further apart and their color is now completely black and unblinking, with occasional flashes of sparks emanating from inside. As he transforms, his tribal tattoos change as well. The specially designed morphic tattoos of his people now twist and dance wildly. There is one exception to this newly animated ink, which is the half-moon symbol on his chest. This tattoo does not move, does not change shape, and remains the same size as in his standard form. In addition, his skin is now dripping wet and shimmering. Sea spray seems to spill from his lungs as he breaths heavily. Personality Kopalu is Lawful Neutral Brunt Prefers a liquid diet. Favorite Food: Fish Head Stew Constantly picking his teeth Counterphobic Spends time in ritual ancestor worship History Family - 12 Brothers and Sisters Blue Typhoon Shipwreck Widow Halfheart Adventure Languages *Common *Sylvan Powers and Abilities Swim (30') Waterbreathing Darkvision Shifter Transformation ' * Bonus Action to Activate/Deactivate * 1/Short Rest * Lasts Up To 1 Minute * Bite Attack (Proficient, 1d6+1 Piercing Damage, Target is Automatically Grappled) * Temporary HP = 2 '''Cantrip Spells ' *Shocking Grasp' *Ray of Frost *Gust *Frostbite '''1st Level Spells' *Witchbolt *Mage Armor *Ice Knife Watery Curse* Weapons Kopalu does not use weapons in combat if he can help it. He has very little martial training and relies heavily on his arcane abilities. When the situation arrives for a physical beat down, Kopalu is most likely to enter his shifter transformation and use his bite attack as a weapon. That being said, he does carry a number of small weapons that mostly serve culinary purposes, but can be utilized in an emergency. Butcher's Knife: '(Dagger) For chopping off fish heads '''Hooked Knife: '(Dagger) For gutting fish 'Boning Knife: '(Dagger) For removing bones and scales '''Belaying Pin: (Club) Shellfish Mallet Allies il-Khan Berrian Dubois - A Half-Elf Weretiger, Dubois is Kopalu's best friend. He served as the cook on the Blue Typhoon, and was the second survivor of it's tragic fall. His sharp mind, and keen eye for investment led him to buy land off to the East, where he now resides over a small Barony. They stay in touch through written letters and messages passed via Merfolk Couriers. Captain Bryseis Marsk - The third and final survivor of the Blue Typhoon now commands her own vessel, The Thorn's Lament. Kopalu worked closely with this Tiefling during their service together, and formed a bond that only crewmates can understand. They do not stay in touch but occasionally cross paths in ports.